Animals
by GrimGrave
Summary: Velvet has been pining for Ruby for too long, but a certain Schnee is proving to be an obstacle when she approaches the sniper to ask her out. The animal in Velvet begins to take over and yearns for dominance. Rated M for strong adult themes, NotSafeForWork.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Commission slots open: 1_

 _Request slots open: 2 (restricted to short oneoffs)_

 _My attempt at another Red Velvet story with Velvet ´Miss-Steal-Your-Girl´ Scarlatina. Hopefully it's going to be good._

 **Animals**

 **Chapter 1**

Humans and animals share many similarities between them and yet they are widely different from each other; we need to sleep, eat, and drink in order to survive and we communicate with each other. Animals, however, consists of a wide variety of species of creatures while the intelligent races on Remnant consists of two species; humans and Faunus, i.e. humans with animal traits. Some have horns or antlers; others have scaly patches across their bodies or tails protruding from their lower backs. Ears are probably the most common traits and others may not be visible to the naked eye like retractable claws.

Faunus, for all the unjust discrimination and hatred they're receiving to this day, share so much with humans; they act like them, talk like them, have different beliefs and sexualities, their own ideas and life-experiences. Humans and Faunus are similar enough to share pain, grief, love, hate, and emotions in general. They can interbreed and human/Faunus partnerships are not uncommon. Faunus go through life seeking partnerships just like humans, experiencing love, loss, and everything between.

For Velvet, this was especially true whenever she thought of the young team-leader of Team RWBY; Ruby Rose, with her selfless nature, caring personality, and cutely-sexy look had tugged the rabbit Faunus' heartstrings and forced her to change underwear more often than Velvet would admit.

Ruby was so sweet and kind. She was always there to help and wonderful company; Velvet had always enjoyed the redhead's silly antics and loved it when they were together, be it discussing weapons, visiting the forges and blacksmiths, or attempt baking something, the bunny-girl loved being around the bubbly sniper.

But most of all she just wanted to push her down and mess her up. Map out Ruby's body, get familiar with every nook and cranny, kiss her all over and lay claim to her first, then take the redhead back to the abyss of pleasure over and over until she could no longer walk.

One major difference that isn't physically visible between humans and Faunus is the heat-cycle. During puberty it's not uncommon for Faunus to get in heat – usually on a level where they can vent out once a week and it'd be fine – and poor Velvet, perhaps as a result of having rabbit traits, had a different heat-cycle that was persistent when it showed up every year.

While still capable of rational thought and understanding, Velvet's demeanour had changed over time as a result; sometimes her shyness was gone and she grew bolder. Not that being in heat was the sole blame, but it certainly affected her as she started keeping track on Ruby.

"You seriously need to find someone else," Coco stated. "Need I remind you that Ruby might not be into girls?"

Velvet groaned into her hands. "I know that! I just can't help it, Coco! She's all I can think about, you know that…"

Another not so uncommon occurrence is that some Faunus mate for life. They stick to only one person unless certain circumstances forces change.

The fashionista clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue in thought. "I do, Velvet, but what exactly are you going to do? I mean, aside from battling the Schnee-girl and prove your dominance? They're close, after all."

The bunny-Faunus did a double-take. "W-What?!"

"I'm just kidding, relax." She snickered. "Although, who knows? Maybe Ruby likes a woman who takes charge."

"…"

"You're considering it, aren't you?"

"…Maybe." Velvet sat still while her mind reeled. The animal in her savoured the suggestion and let the idea take root.

"You're so nasty, Velvet! I like that." Coco chuckled. "Speak of the devil, isn't that Ruby?"

Long ears perked up as hazel eyes snapped wide open to scour the courtyard until the adorkable redhead came into view. She was on her way back to Beacon it seemed and she was in the company of…Weiss Schnee.

Velvet saw red.

"…Did you just growl?" Embarrassment flushed red across the Faunus' cheeks. "You did, didn't you?"

"N-No! I was just…clearing my throat?"

"Uhu. If you say so." She nodded towards the sniper's direction. "How about you go talk to her? Maybe work up the courage to ask her out?"

Velvet glanced over at the now smirking team-leader and back to the approaching redhead. "O-Okay…" She met a silver gaze and waved as she approached the girl, earning an enthusiastic wave back before Ruby Semblance'd her way over in a split second, standing before Velvet with a smile that had the brunette's heart melting.

 _´Too precious.´_

"Hiya, Velvet!" The girl jumped into the Faunus' arms for a hug. "It's good to see you again!"

"It was only a short break from school," Velvet replied and softly laughed, returning the embrace. "It's good to see you too, Ruby. How have you been?"

"I've been well, thanks!" Goodness, her smile was to die for. "How about you?"

The brunette's heart hammered inside her chest.

"I've been doing alright…Truth be told, I was hoping I would run into you here."

"Oh?" Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah…I've been meaning to ask you if—"

" _Ruby!"_ The blanche-haired fencer jogged up to them, huffing slightly. "You know I can't keep up with your insane speed!"

The sniper sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, Weiss."

"Hmph. You could have at least taken me with you."

Velvet stared at them back and forth, her lips parted in abruptness. Something seethed inside of her as the two chatted and ignored the upperclassman, especially the way the Schnee heiress seemed to have butted in and shape their conversation to occupy Ruby completely—

"-and you haven't forgotten about our date tomorrow, right?"

Something ruptured inside Velvet's brain.

"Of course not, Weiss! We sleep in the same dorm, there's no way I'm going to miss it when you're right there reminding me." Silver eyes flickered back to the brunette. "Oh, sorry Velvet. What were you going to say just now?"

"…I, uh…"

"Oh, you're Velvet?" The fencer's tone was really grating on the Faunus' bunny ears for some reason. She held out her hand. "Weiss Schnee. I don't think we've been properly introduced."

Velvet looked at the extended hand, then back up at pale-blue eyes.

The thing about body-language is that humans and Faunus share that as well; largely visible things like stances are easy to read and then there are smaller things like where eyes are looking when a person talks or nervous habits like twitching fingers.

When it comes to the human body-language, it displays our emotions a lot more than words will convey; sometimes it's easy to spot if someone is afraid, nervous, angry, or happy, but to the keen eye such things can be seen by the slightest of movements. Animals are similar to humans in many aspects, but there are some signs that can be interpreted differently to them. For a Faunus, it's even more so and that is twice as alarming as they are so similar to humans it's easy to forget about the animal beneath their skin.

The handshake is supposed to show that you have no weapons. It's a way to show you can be trusted and that you mean no harm. A smile often helps with putting someone's mind at ease and to reassure the person that you are friendly.

´Smiling` in the animal kingdom, however, is a show of aggression and threat. To animals, open-mouthed grins shows aggression or fear, save for play smiles within groups.

Velvet smiled widely on the verge of baring her teeth at Weiss, clasping her hand with a firm squeeze and a proper shake. "Velvet Scarlatina. It's _so_ nice to meet Ruby's teammate."

"That's quite the grip…" The heiress mentioned.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength," Velvet said and chuckled as she released Weiss' hand. "So, you two have a date tomorrow, huh?"

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, it just sort of…happened, I guess? Weiss asked me out the day before yesterday—"

"When a Schnee wants something, we make it abundantly clear." Had it been her imagination or had the fencer stared Velvet down when she had said that? "It's as simple as that."

Velvet slowly nodded. "Oh…I see. That's nice."

The urge to beat Weiss and lay claim to the sniper was getting harder to resist.

The bell suddenly chimed loudly over the academy grounds, signalling the beginning of academic servitude. There could not possible have been a worse timing for that.

"Looks like we need to go. I'll talk to you later, Velvet!" Ruby shouted as she pulled Weiss with her into a torrent of rose petals.

"Wow." Coco patted her teammate on the shoulder. "Looks like the Schnee- girl beat you to it."

Velvet's brow furrowed in a dark scowl until the corners of her lips curled into a sly smile. "Not if I can help it, she didn't."


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Commission slots open: 1_

 _Request slots open: 1 (restricted to short oneoffs)_

 _Feedback is appreciated. It makes my day and keeps me motivated. Thanks!_

 **Animals**

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ruby?" Weiss inquired before the cup of coffee was brought to her lips. "I looked this place up; it has a range of 4-5 star reviews, so I hope it's to your liking."

The redhead was practically beaming. "Weiss, this place is the _best_!" Another cookie found its way into her mouth which she chewed with delight. "I was just thinking about it the other day, you know! It's so new and yet I haven't been here at all since they opened!"

Weiss chuckled. The casual café with a bakery on the side – named _Bean Joy and the Cakewalkers_ (slogan: Have Your Cake and Eat it Too!) – had been on her radar the day it opened, knowing full well that it would be the perfect spot for a date. Good thing Ruby had been preoccupied so she could not visit this place earlier.

"That makes this date even better then," she said with a confident smile. "It would've taken some of the joy out of it otherwise."

"Don't be ridiculous, Weiss. This would be perfect no matter what! It's special because I'm with you."

"You're sweet." The fencer smiled at her. "I'm glad I asked you out when I did."

"So am I," Ruby said and giggled. "Took me by surprise, though!"

"I can imagine." She took another sip of coffee. "I was thinking we go shopping for clothes after this and maybe find you something cute you'd like. After that we could visit the amusement park if time allows; otherwise we'll head straight for the restaurant for a nice dinner."

"Wow, Weiss, you've really thought of everything," the redhead stated. "You're spoiling me."

The fencer smirked and winked. "Can you blame me?"

Ruby giggled. "I guess not."

"That's what I thought." Weiss chuckled. "Excuse me for a moment; I need to visit the little girl's room."

"Okay!" Ruby replied before she sampled another cookie; chocolate with a peachy, creamy centre. Not bad! Not as good as the strawberry-and-pear macaroons, but definitely a contender!

A tap on her shoulder had the sniper turn, only to find herself staring into hazel eyes. "Oh, hey Velvet!"

"Heya Ruby!" The bunny Faunus smiled at her. She was dressed in jeans, black t-shirt, and a brown bomberjacket with grey combat boots for the occasion. "I was walking by when I noticed you, so I decided to step inside real quick. Weren't you going on a date with Weiss though?"

Ruby swallowed a half-eaten cookie. "I am! She needed to visit the bathroom, though. You just missed her."

"Oh no. What a shame." Velvet chuckled, to the sniper's puzzlement.

 _´Playing on Ruby's fondness of sweets, huh? Not bad, Schnee.´_

"Say, Ruby," Velvet began and leaned forward. She made sure to press her bust between her arms to emphasize it. "I've been meaning to ask you; you know the Armament and Artillery exhibition that's taking place the day after tomorrow—"

"Do I ever!"

Long ears fluttered as the brunette blinked, taken aback. She smirked. "Well, turns out that Coco had planned on going, but she had to cancel it so I have an extra ticket—"

"YES! Gods, YES I want to go oh please take me with you!" The redhead exclaimed. Her silver eyes were wide as saucers and the Faunus swore they sparkled. "I would love to go!"

Velvet snickered. _´Too easy.´_

"Wonderful! Then, would you like to hang out at my dorm afterwards? I'd love to show you my photo collection of weapons, too."

Ruby practically squealed. "Are they exotic?!"

Heh. "I took a trip with Fox and Yatsu to Vacuo and Mistral with Coco; there were plenty of exotic ones to be seen."

At this point the sniper was drooling. "Yes! That sounds amazing!"

"It's settled then~" Velvet sing-sang. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow, Ruby." The brunette spun on her heels and walked out, waving over her shoulder as she glanced back. She put extra sway in her steps as she flaunted her butt, knowing full well that the jeans hugged the curves of her rear and perfectly accentuated it.

And if the fixated stare even as Velvet passed by the window was of any indication, they had done a great job. And so would she once she had time alone with Ruby; once she had attracted Ruby before things got too serious with Weiss, she would be all hers.

* * *

Classes the following day could not have ended fast enough. Professor Peach was a great teacher and all, but the impatient sniper wished for nothing else but to get back to her dorm. In her dorm there were cookies. In her dorm there were videogames. In her dorm there were no teachers!

"Finally!" Yang exclaimed. "That felt like an eternity."

"At least we didn't have Professor Port as a teacher for our last class today," Blake chimed in. "We'd be still stuck in class at this point."

"Hmph. I don't get why you all complain; I like Professor Peach," Weiss stated with a huff. "And her homework is always easy."

Ruby, joined by the others of her team, groaned. "That's easy for you to say, Weiss. You practically know everything."

"I'm happy to hear you admit that."

"Ugh."

"Now now, don't pout. You're cuter when you smile."

The redhead giggled—

"Hello, girls!" The team turned to find Velvet jogging up to them. "How's it going?" Without even waiting for a reply from anyone, the brunette stepped up to Ruby and embraced the girl. "And hello to you, Ruby!"

"Hi Velvet!" the redhead chirped as she hugged the Faunus back. "We're just about to head back to the dorm and rest. You wouldn't believe how long Professor Peach dragged out her whole lecture!"

"She's nowhere near as bad as you people claim she is," Weiss stated. "Honestly."

Velvet scoffed. "I think I'm with Ruby on this one, actually." She kept the sniper in her embrace, close to her bosom. "Professor Peach really likes to milk out as much information she can till the last second."

Pale blue eyes scrutinized her for a moment: calculative, puzzled. Weiss was clearly trying to discern something, but Velvet stepped away from Ruby at that moment as if nothing had happened. Why got straight for the kill when she could play around a bit and tease the fencer of her inevitable defeat.

"See?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Do you want me to call Jaune and the others and ask them? Because I will!"

Weiss rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "I stand by my opinion, but you believe what you want. Let's head back to the dorm, I rather work on my homework right away."

"Yeah, I just want to throw myself into bed and sleep for the next ten hours," Yang added. "Man, I cannot wait until the weekend."

"You start on your homework too, Ruby," Weiss said. "The earlier you get it over with, the better."

"Aw, but Weiss—"

"No ´but's´," the fencer quickly interrupted as she grabbed the redhead by her hand. "I'll help you, so no moping around. You'll thank me later."

Ruby pouted as she was pulled away, her sister right behind her as she waved. "Later, Velvet…"

"Later!" The brunette waved back, careful as to not show her disapproval of Weiss' actions. She had hoped to hang around a little while longer, but she had ample time tomorrow to win the little rose over.

As she turned to head for the other direction, she caught Blake looking at her – the stare was passive and impossible to read, as if Blake was peering right through her – before the cat Faunus jogged after the rest of her team.

Filing that away for later, Velvet headed back to her dorm. She had preparations to take care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Commission slots open: 1_

 _Request slots open: 1 (restricted to short oneoffs)_

 _Feedback is appreciated. It makes my day and keeps me motivated. Thanks!_

 **Animals**

 **Chapter 3**

"Are you seeing this, Velvet?!" Ruby exclaimed with wide eyes of wonder. The Armament and Artillery exhibition was as grand as both had hoped it to be; not only was the building itself as large as a Beacon academy and multileveled, it featured an open field nearly a thousand yards displaying carefully guarded guns, cannons, and other long-range weaponry that may or may not be active for live demonstrations. And smack in the middle of it all, amidst the bustle of people, was Ruby; dressed up for the occasion with her usual combat skirt, a black sweater with a sleeveless, red hooded jacket, fishnet stockings, and usual boots.

Gods, she was just too cute. The way she fawned over weapons – and to some extent the people who wielded them – was adorable with her silver eyes seemingly sparkling. And her _smile_!

Velvet's heart just melted.

She had opted to not change her outfit from when she had "run into" Ruby at the café – she still grinned when thinking back on it, having gathered information from Yang where they would be go – and sure enough, it turned a few heads including the redhead; Velvet had noticed the way silver pools lingered for a second or two longer than intended and the repeated quick glances the younger girl stole. It was not necessarily proof for anything, but duly noted all the same.

"It's impressive," the brunette replied. "Weapons from all over Remnant in one place, both official and custom-made from militaries and Huntresses and Huntsmen alike..."

"That guy has a fire-sword!" Ruby squealed and gawked. "A broadsword-type with a Fire-Dust chamber! OH! And that's an Arisaka-model rifle with a rotating Dust chamber and extendable assegai-bayonet! The metal looks like Atlas-made so the blade won't rust!" Her squeal of joy reached a new, higher pitch. "Is that a hecking Blast-Shield?! I've only read about that one; this is the first time actually seeing it!"

Velvet chuckled at her. "Is it good?"

The sniper whipped her head so fast her hair scattered rose petals. "Do you even have to ask?! It's a shield called Hoplite-type that not only covers your front, but with a flick of your wrist it can fire any type of Dust you have in its encased chamber, here," she said and went around the glass container as she pointed it out. "The ammunition is then fired from the outer ring, but the majority of the damage comes from the centre. It all depends on the type of shield, but this is considered the best for both defence and offence!"

"And here I thought **I** was the weapon-freak," Velvet replied. She chuckled. "And you're sure you want to be a Huntress when you graduate?"

"Of course!" Ruby beamed. "I love using weapons more than making them…with the exception being upgrading Crescent Rose, that is. Then again, I wouldn't mind working as an engineer or a blacksmith on the side…"

"I'm sure you would excel at any of those things, Ruby. And whoever got a hold of a weapon made by you would be a lucky Huntsman." She smirked. "Now, for some…´photo-souvenirs´ for ´my teammates´…"

"Velvet, are you really—" A long series of flashes and clicks in rapid succession interrupted the now hysterically giggling sniper. "Oh my god, Velvet! You genius madwoman! This must be like a treasure-trove for you!"

"One of the many reasons I wanted to visit," the Faunus admitted with a sly smile. "Having cute company makes this even better, though."

Ruby giggled it off, but the crimson shade on her otherwise fair cheeks had the brunette smiling from ear to ear.

"Shall we head to the other area, then? I hear they have a sniper-section on the upper floor and afterwards I was thinking we could grab a bite, my treat. Sound good?"

The redhead furiously nodded. "Yesyesyesyes! I'd love to see the sniper-section! Oh and yeah I'm getting kind of hungry…"

As if on cue a low growling emitted from her stomach.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat before we visit the other sections. We've got all day after all," the brunette stated. "Fancy anything from the cafeteria or do you want to go somewhere else? Lien is no problem."

"Anywhere is fine." Ruby linked arms with Velvet unexpectedly and smiled. "But I insist on treating you to something to drink!"

Hazel eyes regarded the younger girl ad lips curled into a warm smile. "It's a deal."

As they made their way through the crowds trying to locate the cafeteria, the bunny Faunus could not help but notice the way the redhead kept peering at her when she thought Velvet was not looking.

She could not help herself. "See something you like, Ruby?" Velvet teased. The blush on her face was priceless. Velvet flashed a small, playful grin and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well…" She was not denying it! Interesting. "I was just thinking how these kinds of clothes suit you. I mean, I'm not like Coco when it comes to clothes or anything, but you look…uhm…dashing?" Ruby sheepishly giggled. "You look nice is what I'm getting at. Yeah."

Heat suffused the brunette's cheeks as she fought against the stupid smile that spread over her face. "Th-Thank you…You look pretty good yourself, y´know."

Another giggle. "Thanks. Good to know I'm both cute and good-looking."

They shared a semi-awkward laugh as they finally found the cafeteria, but for the rest of the visit Velvet found herself not entirely focused on the weapons displayed.

* * *

The sniper practically threw herself onto whichever bed of team CFVY's beds were closest when they had returned. She let out a long breath. "Today. Was. Amazing."

"It's not over yet," Velvet replied as she took out her camera. Seeing the object of her affections and desires laying on the bed (Fox's bed no less) screamed at her baser animal instincts to pounce her.

 _´All in good time,´_ She mused. _´When Schnee is out of the picture.´_ "Wanna see what kind of weapons the students in Shade Academy wield?"

The redhead was on her in an instant, nearly knocking the air out of the Faunus' lungs as she settled next to Velvet, practically pressing herself up against her. "YES! Letmeseeletmesee!"

The brunette's heart hammered beneath her breast. Her long ears wiggled and she chewed her bottom lips with a grin. Oh how she wanted to just scoop Ruby up in her arms right now – to claim those soft, small lips…

She quickly flipped through photos on her camera until the sniper stopped her. "Oh my gosh! Does she have clawed brass-knuckles?"

Velvet eyed the Shade Huntress. "She's a cat Faunus, so I guess she took it a step further. I got a good view of when she used them during training." She swiped left, the photo displaying the weapons in action; extended metal claws shredded the metal dummies to ribbons with a trail of what likely was Dust.

"Whoa…"

"Right?" The brunette kept scrolling through the pictures she had taken, the sniper at her side gawking the entire time. The armaments ranged from double-morningstar-staves and shotgun-flanged-maces that fired Ice Dust, to dual-swords and sniper-lances.

More importantly, however, Velvet got to be close to Ruby.

"Oh wow…" Ruby uttered, mesmerized.

"The Fire-Dust Whip? I thought it was pretty cool, but the Huntress clearly wasn't used to it."

"No, no, the weapon was alright" Ruby replied. "But she's got a cute butt."

The bunny Faunus sharply exhaled as her brain went haywire.

"Well…if you like cute butts, why don't you take a look at mine—"

The loud signal of a scroll emitted and the redhead fumbled to fish her own up in a hurry. "Hello, Weiss!"

Ugh.

 _Of course._

"I'm with Velvet," the sniper continued. "We were at the exhibition today! _SO_ many cool weapons, Weiss – so many!" She paused and furrowed her brow. "Well excuse me for loving weapons so much!"

Long ears twitched as hazel eyes watched hopefully at Ruby—

"Aw, it's okay, _babe._ "

Bunny-ears drooped. Double ugh.

"Of course it's normal for people dating to call each other that! Right, Velvet?"

She shook her head, stone-faced. "Nope."

Uuuugh.

"Oh. Well, still. What's up?" The brunette could barely make out what the Schnee-heiress said on the other line. "I don't know. When were you guys planning on heading out? Mhm. Uhu. Okay! I'll see you in a little bit then!" The call ended and the sniper turned her attention to the Faunus. "Looks like we'll have to pick this up later; my team wanted to get some takeout food tonight with team JNPR."

Tch.

"I see," Velvet replied. "That's a shame."

"Yeah…" Ruby said, dejected. She suddenly perked up. "What are your plans for tomorrow? Weiss and I were going to see a movie, but we can do that later. Wanna continue this then?"

Velvet couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at her lips. "Of course I would."

Ruby returned that adorable, bright smile. "Great!" She hugged the Faunus tightly. The redhead smelled nice. "Then I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah…See ya." Velvet fell back onto the bed as Ruby left in a torrent of rose petals, wishing her Semblance had instead allowed her to jump forward in time.


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Commission slots open: 1_

 _Request slots open: 0_

 _Feedback is appreciated. It makes my day and keeps me motivated. Thanks!_

 **Animals**

 **Chapter 4**

Time could not move fast enough, but at last it was a new day and the redhead was once again on Velvet's bed ogling pictures of weapons on the Faunus' camera. Transfixed and in awe, Ruby practically drooled over the exotic weaponry, unaware of Velvet's true intentions as the brunette moved in close, pretending as if to allow them both a better view of the screen. She slowly rested a hand on the sniper's shoulder and leant in real close…

She could feel the redhead's heartbeat. Ruby's hair smelled nice, too – flowery, what a surprise – and the urge to kiss the younger girl was unbearably overpowering.

"Oh! Is that an Atlas-made arm-cannon and power-suit?! It's like it's straight from a videogame!" The sniper exclaimed. "Please tell me it has double-rotating Dust chambers!"

Velvet chuckled. "It certainly does from what I saw. The suit appears to have a chamber on the back for short-distance levitation as well. I consider this one of the gems in my collection so far."

"Whoa…" Ruby scrolled through the pictures with deep interest. "So cool…Wait, is that what I think it is?!"

The Faunus-girl quickly peered downwards for a moment. "A Third-Class Stinger sniper-lance, Vacuo-made. Impressive, right?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is a gold-mine!" Ruby shouted. Her eyes, wide with excitement, sparkled like diamonds. So transfixed was she that the redhead didn't even seem to mind how close Velvet was – a mere inch between them – as she squealed. "That's it; I'll be a weapons-engineer when I graduate!"

"What about being a Huntress then?"

"I'll figure out a way to do both!"

As they shared a laugh over the near-impossibility of handling both professions effectively, Velvet sneakily pulling the redhead into a semi-hug and Ruby leaned into her, comfortable in the brunette's embrace. Gods, if only they were a couple – if only Velvet had asked Ruby out first. Damn the Schnee heiress for sinking her claws into the sniper!

…Perhaps it was time to take things up a notch.

Velvet calmed herself down and grinned as she still patted the sniper affectionately. "Say, Ruby, I wanted to ask you something last time…"

The younger Huntress stifled another fit of giggles. "Yeah?"

"Do I have a cute butt?" Point-blank, no hesitation. Velvet could not help but to smile mischievously when Ruby's otherwise fair skin were shaded as crimson as the tips of her hair. Interestingly though, the sniper shot back a small, playful smile.

"I haven't taken a good look at it, so I wouldn't know, but Yang certainly has commented on it in the past. Care to stand up?"

Huh. Interesting.

"Don't mind if I do!" The Faunus jumped out of bed and turned around. She glanced over her shoulder, amused as Ruby stared intensively at her presented rear. "Well?"

"Yang was right; that _is_ a nice butt. Mhm. I think Weiss would have agreed."

The brunette smirked. Velvet would have continued the conversation – taking a step further and keep the topic around her physique and boasting about how much she trains to stay fit, slim, and strong – but as if the heiress had eyes and ears everywhere, a certain melody emitted from the redhead's scroll and soon the mood was once again interrupted by—

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby chirped in her usual sing-song tone to the brunette's chagrin. "Huh? I'm still with Velvet, I told you I would meet her again today! We are still talking about weapons." Silver eyes blinked and peered back over at the Faunus, eyeing her up and especially down, before the sniper continued. "And we were planning on watching a documentary. No, I don't think you'd be interested, but I'm sure you can come on over if you really want." She fell silent for a moment with an unclear expression. "Uh, Velvet? What was the documentary called again?"

The brunette stifled a huff. "Set your scroll on speaker," she said and leant in close. "We are going to watch ´International Weapon-graphic: A History of Blades and Guns´," Velvet stated. "Nothing but weaponry I'm afraid."

The heiress on the other end grumbled. _"That doesn't sound much fun. There's a documentary on Dust-acclimation in Modern Warfare on channel 6 we could watch instead."_

Long ears twitched in a subtle gesture of annoyance, but thankfully Velvet noticed Ruby's furrowed brow. "Well, I promised Velvet I would watch this with her, you know."

" _I'd appreciate if you tell me these things in advance. I had this day planned out for us, I'll have you know."_

"Excuse me? I did tell you, Weiss! I told you after you called me back and interrupted us yesterday, remember?"

A scoff. _"You only told me that you would meet Velvet later, you didn't go into detail about when."_

The redhead scowled. This was interesting development, Velvet mused. "Weiss-"

" _Calm down, you two."_ A voice in the background – Blake – was heard joining in. _"Weiss, if you want, we can watch a movie or the other documentaries until Ruby gets back."_ The fencer grumbled and reluctantly agreed before the feline Faunus spoke more clearly into the scroll, _"Also, I don't mean to butt in on your conversation, but you did promise Weiss you'd go watch a movie tonight, didn't you?"_

Silver eyes widened as the sniper gasped before her expression quickly changed to sheepishly silly. "Oh. Woops. But that's not for another five hours! I'll be back with plenty of time to spare, don't you worry!"

" _Hmph…I'll hold you to it,"_ Weiss replied. The girl was clearly still a bit upset. _"I'll see you later then."_

"Later!" The call ended immediately. Ruby scratched her cheek and giggled. "No wonder she was a bit upset."

"Mm." Velvet forced herself not to sigh or give away her frustration. It almost felt as if the Schnee heiress kept tabs on the sniper – as if to make sure she was not away from her sight for too long. Did she not trust Ruby? "Your girlfriend sure keeps you on a tight leash."

"Oh she's not that bad! Ruby quickly replied. She seemed like she was going to continue, but paused. She hesitated. "I mean, sure, I could go without the phone-calls as soon as I'm out of sight…Especially when I'm hanging out with you."

"Oh?" Long ears fluttered and the brunette beamed. "That makes two of us then."

…Then again, Weiss **should** be cautious of the Faunus, should she not? Velvet smirked at the thought and without missing a beat, said, "The documentary is about to start. Shall we?"

"Of course!" Ruby was already getting comfortable on the bed as she prepared her scroll. She didn't even notice the brunette taking a seat right next to her, an arm curving around a slender midriff as she did (or perhaps Ruby didn't dislike it?)

Either way the next two hours of close snuggling had the Faunus-woman distracted and mind reeling.

* * *

The following Monday was as hellish as any other, but eventually academic servitude came to an end and the bunny-Faunus literally hopped between students out the corridor. Ignoring her teammates with a smile from ear to ear, she was skipping along the halls until she found the classroom a certain little sniper would be exiting—

"Ruby!" she exclaimed and the silver-eyed cutie turned around. Weiss immediately gives her a dirty look – has she caught on already? – "How's it going? Wanna hang out today?"

"Velvet!" Gods above, her expression is absolutely adorable. The way she shuffled the fencer aside to run up to the brunette did not go unnoticed. "Sure! What did you have in mind? Oh! Or could we perhaps go to—!"

"Actually," the raven-haired Faunus, Blake, interrupted with crossed arms. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to hang out with you, Velvet. Take a tour to the bookstore, swing by a café afterwards, stuff like that."

Velvet narrowed her eyes. "I'm afraid I can't—"

"I insist." The feral gleam in those golden pools raised a red flag at the back of the brunette's mind. She shivered, uncertain and slightly afraid by Blake's tone…and the implications hidden beneath her statement. "You and I need to talk. You can hang out with Ruby later, right?"

Velvet released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and turned towards the sniper. "Raincheck?"

"Okay…" Ruby replied. She looked over at her teammate. "We could go all three—"

Blake shot her a look. "No."

"Oh, fine. I'll see you later, Velvet." Ruby turned back to Weiss and Yang – and the former surely looked pleased, annoyingly so – and before they were even out of earshot the feline Faunus grabbed Velvet by the wrist.

* * *

"…Soo…?"

"So," Blake began as she put down her teacup. Without a word uttered the whole way, the black-haired beauty had led the way to the closest café only to order tea and then take them to a table. It had been ten minutes of the feline Faunus sipping the beverage and avoiding eye-contact. "Let's not beat around the bush. I know you are interested in Ruby despite her and Weiss dating."

Velvet grimaced. "Yeah, that's pretty spot on. I love her. Are you going to try and get in my way? It's bad enough that Weiss asked her out."

Because the brunette was ready to go for the jugular if Blake was to become another obstacle.

"Don't worry," Blake replied. She took another sip, calm and slow. "You may have to try a more direct approach, which can be difficult…alone." She winked at her. "We have a mutual interest—"

"I'm not helping you get close to Ruby," Velvet immediately stated.

Blake eyed her with a cocked eyebrow, puzzled. "…I don't want to get close to Ruby that way. We're teammates and that's all we'll be. I'm in love with Weiss."

"…Oh."

"Mhm." Blake took another sip. "In short; you are in love with Ruby, and I'm with Weiss. The two of them are dating, but they are in an early stage of a relationship so we can still interfere and sway their feelings, to be blunt."

"…Huh." Velvet tapped her fingers on the table. "So…an alliance then? To subtly pry them apart?"

The raven-haired Huntress nodded. "If you kept going at it like you are it'd be suspicious; I think Weiss might already suspect something, but if I make a move on her simultaneously, it'll not only distract her if you catch my drift."

The brunette snickered. This was going smoothly! Why risk having to fight the fencer when she could be falling for someone else while Ruby was stolen away? "I like it – I like it a lot. Although I have to ask…what do you even see in her?"

Blake flashed a predatory smile. "I have a dirty fondness of ´rich kids who needs to be taken down a notch´. Don't get me wrong, Weiss is an amazing friend and I have nothing but respect for her for wanting to correct the SDC, but…I want to completely ravage her until she can only be turned on by Faunus' only; make her completely addicted to Faunus' pussy—"

"Whoa, Belladonna! My god, that's way too detailed information for my liking!"

The black-haired Huntress held up her hand reassuringly and blushed. "Right, right. My bad. You see how bad I got it for her, though."

"Oh yeah," Velvet replied. "Though it does sound…I mean, I guess I wouldn't mind Ruby…" She cut herself off. "Thanks, now I can't stop thinking about that kind of scenario."

"Maybe the author will write a different fic like that."

"What?"

"What?"

The bunny Faunus waved it off dismissively. "So, Blake…How do we go about this?"

Blake brought the teacup to her lips and chuckled. "I was thinking, tomorrow…"

* * *

A/N: For real, though, Dom!Faunus x Sub!Schnee dominance fic anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Animals**

 **Chapter 5**

The following day started simple enough; during classes, Blake sat next to Weiss at all times, even boldly seating herself between the heiress and the sniper when the opportunity presented itself.

She subtly scooted closer and nonchalantly brushed her hand against Weiss', or plucked a loose strand of hair away from the girl's clothes; it was simple, innocent gestures that attracted the fencer's attention without giving Blake away as the Faunus made sure they interacted more than Weiss did with Ruby. This continued throughout the day until classes finally ended and the Faunus asked;

"Say, Weiss, would you like to go out for a cup of coffee? I mean, tea for me, but still." The brunette's feline ears fluttered expectantly as she smiled. "I'd like to talk to you about some combat strategies we could make use of, if you're willing."

"`Checkmate´ strategies huh?" Weiss replied. A small smile curved her lips as she entertained the idea. "Why, that sounds like a good idea. We should update our tactics every once in a while. Count me in." She turned towards the sniper. "Will you be joining us Ruby? As our team-leader you should be present for these matters even if it's not part of your pair-up combinations."

Blake quickly hid her frown. Weiss was not wrong, but this was not helping hers or Velvet's cause.

Just as Ruby was about to reply – likely a happy affirmative response – Velvet skipped over behind her and embraced the sniper. "Hello everyone! How's it going?"

"Velvet!" the redhead chirped as she spun around and returned the hug. It was to both Faunus' amusement how the younger girl was perfect height for Velvet's chest. "We finally finished classes for today! You too, huh?"

"Yep! No more studying for this bunny!" she replied and giggled. "Say, Ruby, I didn't get the chance to ask you yesterday, but would you like to come over again, watch the program about weapon engineering? Maybe grab something to eat afterwards?"

Ruby gasped. Her eyes were wider than sauces and practically glistening like stars. "Do I ever! Let's go—!" She froze up. "Oh. Uh, Weiss, can I…? I mean…"

Weiss playfully scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Go. We'll inform you later about our battle strategies, you weapon-freak. Let's go, Blake."

The sniper cheered and threw herself around the brunette's arm. "Let's hurry, Velvet! I don't wanna miss the program!"

Velvet snickered. "Of course." She subtly glanced back at Blake as their eyes met and exchanged winks. Things were going as planned and if they kept this up Weiss and Ruby would eventually drift apart and fall for their respective Faunus ladies. Completely fool-proof and not at all morally wrong. Nope, not at all.

* * *

Yang watched as her teammates walked away absorbed in their own plans and conversations. She clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue nonplussed. "So…Weiss and Rubes are being separated…and those two…" She scrutinized Blake and Weiss. "They are going to bang. And they…" She peered over at her sister and Velvet. "They are also going to fuck, huh? Mkay."

The brawler grinned and eagerly fished up her Scroll. She dialled a certain number – one she had frequented many times – and waited for someone to pick up. When there was a silent gasp on the other end she beamed. "Neo, I've got the room for myself! Get over here asap with the usual stuff and don't bother putting on underwear! …Oh, I probably should've just texted you as usual, huh…A-Anyway, just get over here with easy-access clothes; mommy is need of some lovin'~"

* * *

To say that the program about weapon engineering was not interesting would be a huge lie. It was fascinating and awe-inspiring to say the very least and any Huntsman and Huntress would benefit from watching it especially if they often tinkered or custom-modded their weapons.

But with Ruby Rose sitting next to her, practically leaning against her shoulder all comfortable, the program was mostly ignored as Velvet simply enjoyed the moment – enjoyed the shared warmth between them and just spending time with the adorable younger girl.

She wanted to do this with her as girlfriends; wanted to take Ruby out on dates, snuggle up like this and casually put her arm around the sniper. She would lean in close, gently kiss her creamy-pale cheek and work her way around to those cute lips and steal her breath away.

If only she could do that right now.

"This is nice," Ruby said, breaking the silence between them. "You know, Weiss doesn't really enjoy these types of shows. It's always culture or Atlas-related to her."

Velvet sighed. "That's a shame."

"Mm. It is. But this is nice. Just the two of us with a mutual interest, like this. The only time Weiss even talks about weapons is when it's about her sword and even then it's kinda…I dunno, limited? It's boring when that happens."

"Good thing I'm here then," Velvet replied and flashed the girl a smile. "We can geek out on weapons together."

Ruby looked up back at her and for a moment her eyes flashed with something the brunette couldn't quite pinpoint. Her pale cheeks were noticeably red and the smile that curved her lips was breath-taking. "I like the sound of that, Velvet."

They didn't say another word until the program was over an hour later. As they watched it together, cuddled together like that, Velvet's heart raced. The urge to kiss the girl was agonizingly strong, but she didn't want to risk it. Not yet.

But as she forgot herself and placed her arm over Ruby, the sniper shifted invitingly as it draped over her shoulder and she cuddled up against the Faunus. Any closer and she could probably feel Velvet's heartbeat.

For the moment, Velvet was however content as she simply spent time with Ruby, happy with the knowledge that the sniper was just as comfortable as she was.


End file.
